Cosplays and Conventions
by boopingsloth
Summary: Sometimes, Nora could convince them to do things they weren't comfortable with. Nothing major, just strange costumes and large crowds and screaming out of windows... but there was always a good memory at the end of it all to hold onto in the end!


So… I might -well, I _am_ going- to a convention tomorrow. In my cosplay -which I actually finished and that makes me happy! So, that's the inspiration for this little snippet, so I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Cosplays and Conventions**_

"There's a place I know that's tucked away, a place where you and I can stay, where we can go to…"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"…Please stop."

"Huh? But why? It's a fun song!"

Ren resisted the urge to rub at his temples, his head pounding from the _hours_ Nora had repeatedly sung the same song over and over and over again. He understood her enthusiasm, but there had to be limits… ones that seemed to be Ren's responsibility to set, as Nora would never hold herself back from anything.

"Nikki doesn't sing that song," Ren managed to pull his -admittedly small- knowledge from Nora's new favorite show and put it to good use, noticing that even Pyrrha and Jaune were looking rather strained. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah… hey Jaune, you should sing it!"

"Please don't," Pyrrha said quietly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. This entire day was Nora's idea, and while Jaune didn't seem to mind, and Ren was… well, Ren didn't really _refuse_ Nora anything that seemed so harmless.

"Hey, that's what Gwen would say!"

Jaune wisely kept his eyes on the road, making sure they didn't hit any of the other colorfully dressed people on the street. He wasn't going to sing -not yet anyway- but as Nora had started the song from the moment she woke up and started getting dressed, he was relatively sure he knew the words.

Mostly. That list was a little long… and more than a little weird. What kind of camp had all that stuff there… and how was anyone expected to know _everything_ to teach it?

"Hey Ren! That person looks so _normal_! Except that they're all dirty and… oh my gosh, I think that's a Jake! Dude dressed like Jake! Where's Sam? And Ellis? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"Seatbelt." In a practiced move, Ren had Nora locked in by her seatbelt, squirming unhappily by the confinement.

"Ren!"

"We talked about the car rules Nora."

Too excited to be upset, Nora just stuck her tongue out at her partner before rolling her window down to stick her head out. "But they're not fun! It sucks being… there's the Flower Scouts! Ren, look! And there's a Max with all the dolls! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! We have a David and Gwen and Neil and I'm a Nikki so we should meet up later!"

Sitting calmly in the backseat, Ren glanced towards the front where Pyrrha and Jaune were, shaking his head once with an amused smile. Jaune didn't really mind the costumes -and they were surprisingly simple for something Nora picked out- and Pyrrha was really only along for the ride, but they were there… which was all Nora had wanted when she had made these plans for them.

He was just a little concerned about how Nora had gotten Jaune and Pyrrha's exact measurements for these cosplays... and when exactly she'd made the costumes when they'd spent almost every waking moment together at school!

It was hard however, to keep track of those worries once they were parked and wandering around the convention. Nora, looking like a veteran of such events, managed pictures, tickets, and managed to gather a disconcertingly large crowd around their small team. Grinning, she linked arms with Ren, giggling easily. "Don't worry, it doesn't last long! And then we can check out the merch hall!"

These conventions were never going to be comfortable, with all their attention and the crowds… but at the end of the day, practically buried underneath all of Nora's purchases, the day was a memory that wouldn't be easy to forget.

And when a picture of the four of them in their costumes was hung up on the wall in their dorm, soon to be joined by more of the same theme, there was always a reminder that yes, they could be together and have fun and be _young_ , and the world wouldn't end. There was fun, and light, and they were together… and when it all ended, that was all they needed to know.

But they could do without the increasingly uncomfortable outfits Nora would put them in… it might have been a popular show, but there was no need to have full-body armor on when the summer came along!

* * *

So… there were a few reference things in there. Still not mine, but they are a couple shows that I enjoy from Roosterteeth -minus one that I probably should have watched but haven't because I'm only like 14 seasons behind. But hey, if y'all haven't watched _Camp Camp,_ or _Day 5_ , you totally should! They're great shows -unless you're bad with gore, then _Day 5_ might not be your thing. But other than that, both absolutely fantastic!

Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and hey, leave a review if you liked something in particular! I'll see you in the next story!


End file.
